Rouge passion
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Première fiction ici merci de me lire  enfin si vous aimez le style Yaoi soft


Izaya se promenait dans Shinjiku avec prudence car il savait qu' a un moment ou un autre que cet homme apparaitrai de nulle part. Décidément c'est une habitude car dès qu'il formuler sa pensée l'homme vêtu de son habituel costume de serveur qui portait quasi en permanence.

?: Izaya! Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir ici!

Le serveur souleva un distributeur de cannettes qui trainait par là, il se prépara à le lancer vers son interlocuteur.

Izaya: Mon cher Shizuo, je ne fais que passer

Shizuo: Comme si j'allai te croire petit scélérat!

Dans un mouvement il lançât le distributeur avec l'agité d'un chat L'informateur évita d'extrême justesse le projectile, Il profita du rideau de fumée pour s'échapper

Shizuo: Izaya!Ne reviens surtout pas Sinon!

Izaya retourna chez lui à pas de loup, il enleva sa veste et se regarda dans son miroir. Il vit alors qu'il avait une entaille sur la joue droite.

Izaya: M**** Il a réussit à m'avoir à m'avoir ce fumeur blond

En se regardant son reflet, Il eut une bonne idée: si il se déguisait! Il se rendit dans le magasin de son quartier pour acheter le nécessaire. Dès que ses courses fut faite il rentra sa colora ses cheveux avec la jolie couleur rouge qu'il avait choisit.

Le lendemain, il sorti de chez lui et au lieu de sa veste habituelle, il prit une fine veste en cuir noir qui étais dans son placard. Il se promena dans Shinjiku. Quand soudain...

Shizuo: Bonjour le rouge!

Izaya: On se connait!

Le serveur se rapprocha dangereusement du visage d'Izaya, ce dernier senti la respiration du blond, elle sentait encore les embruns de la cigarette juste fumée. On voyait clairement l'énervement du serveur.

Izaya: Depuis l'affaire du tueur beaucoup de monde connaissent ton nom et ta réputation

Shizuo: Quelle réputation?

Izaya: De main destructrice de la justice

Shizuo: Cool! C'est quoi ton nom?

Izaya : Red

Shizuo : Haha c'est une blague !

Izaya : Non !

Shizuo : Tu me plain bien p'tit gars. Allez bonne route.

Le blond posa un chaste baiser sur la joue droite d'Izaya là où il l'avait blessé le serveur. Le rouge monta aux joues du rouge.

Shizuo : Trop drôle on dirait Tomate-man

Izaya : Les héros par « Man » c'est ringard

Shizuo : Tu me plais de plus en plus, En plus tu est mon type

Izaya : Alors on va se faire un resto ?

Shizuo : Justement je suis libre ce soir ça tombe bien ! Ici à 20 H

Izaya : Ben pourquoi pas. Où ça ?

Shizuo : C'est une surprise !

Le serveur fit un clin d'œil et parti aussitôt. L'informateur traine encore quelques instants dans le quartier avec une certaine joie, celle de passer inaperçu. Avoir les cheveux rouges lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta devant le sushi russe où Simon distribuait des tracts

Simon : Izaya ?

Izaya : Non vous faites erreur moi Red

Simon : Bon soit … Si tu préfère ça

Izaya : A la prochaine Si… Euh le russe

Dès qu'il rentra chez lui, il se stoppa devant le miroir et vit encore l'entaille, il la toucha ce qui lui fit remonter le rouge aux joues. Il mit son costume-cravate pour l'occasion. Ce soir Il ne serait aussi bien fringué que son hôte. Il sorti de son appartement et se dirigea vers Shinjiku et sorti de nulle part comme une apparition le blond jaillit devant le rouge avec un grand panneau de signalisation, dès qu'il vu l'autre le serveur envoya très loin l'objet plutôt encombrant.

Shizuo : Qu'est que tu fais ici Red ? T'habite tout pres ?

Izaya : Ouais pas trop

Shizuo : Fais gaffe il y a un malade qui habite dans le quartier

Izaya : A part toi ?

Shizuo : Tu as de la chance Red, je suis de bonne humeur

Izaya : Quelle chance !

Le serveur ne saisit pas l'ironie de son invité. Shizuo conduisit joyeusement vers un resto qui semblait espagnol.

Izaya C'est mes cheveux qui t'on donné l'idée de l'espagnol

Shizuo : Peut-être qui sait ?

Malgré les rougissements réciproques des deux interlocuteurs, un serveur approcha de leur table où ils s'étaient assis. Ils commandèrent une paella. Le rouge s'amusa à taquiner le blond avec des idées pas très nettes. Pour mettre fin à son supplice le blond prit les devant et embrassa le rouge sur la bouche.

Shizuo : Tu est comme une clope pour moi petit

Izaya : Quoi tu va enfin arrêter et je ne suis pas plus jeune que toi

Shizuo : Red tu as de la chance que tu sois mignon

Le reste de la soirée ce passa plutôt bien si on exclu que Shizuo a failli balancer le serveur quand il a remis l'addition.

Après quelques semaines l'entaille disparu du visage d'Izaya et le rouge de ses cheveux devenait noir, le moment approchait où il devrait avouer sa vraie identité à son nouvel amour. Il prit un rendez-vous avec Shizuo sous son patronyme. Au rendez-vous…

Shizuo : Alors Red je te manquais déjà

Izaya : Je dois t'avouer un truc

Shizuo : Je t'écoute !

Izaya : je … JE

Shizuo : Moi aussi je t'aussi et tu le sais très bien

Izaya : Laisse-moi parler Shizuo ! Je ne suis pas Red mais Izaya. Voila c'est dit !

L'informateur se leva en trombe et se dirigea vers la porte, il allait ouvrir celle-ci quand il senti la forte poigne du blond.

Shizuo : Vraiment ! Tu me mens pas Red euh Izaya. Dire que je suis tombé sur ton charme espèce d'anaqueur !

Izaya : Au début je dois avouer je m'amusais à jouer avec tes sentiments mais c'est dernier temps j'avoue que je jouais plus comédie beau blond ! Je …

Le blond n'attendis pas une seconde et embrassa son amant.

Shizuo : Le rouge te va si bien Izaya !

Ils allèrent à l'appartement d'Izaya s'installer tous les deux après quelques mois l'informateur abandonna sa fonction pour vivre pleinement sa relation le même soir il s'unirent enfin sous les lumières nocturne près de Shinjiku. Izaya adopta définitivement le rouge qui avait tellement plus au blond devenu non-fumeur. Deux ans après on entendit plus parler ni D'izaya ni de Shizuo nul ne sait qu'est qui sont devenu…

FIN


End file.
